Workin' up a sweat
by finnsgirl994
Summary: Mindless one-shot fluffy goodness. Cap is a peeping Tom. Darcy is a willing participant.


**Just drabble for fun : ) Read and enjoy! **

He had never meant to keep watching.

When Steve had first started using the SHIELD gym for sparring matches and workouts, he would usually head straight back to his apartment and shower there.  
This particular day was different- his apartment had a severe termite infestation and sadly, with nowhere else to turn, Steve was bunking in one of the many guest rooms in SHIELD's facility.

After a day of inane meetings and boring briefings and the occasional mission, it was nice to be able to run and lift weights and box, privately, in the secluded gym in the northern wing of the building. He preferred using it after 10 at night, to avoid any awkward encounters with agents who might want to talk with him, or even worse, ask him about his time before…

Post-workout, Steve especially enjoyed using the sauna located right next to the gym's locker rooms. Steve was relieved to find that locker rooms were still gender segregated, so he didn't have to deal with the discomfort of accidentally seeing a woman undressing.

The sauna was different though- no one used it, especially that late in the evening. For the fourth night in a row, he finished his workout routine and made his way to the sauna, stripped down to a towel wrapped around his waist.

He opened the sauna door a crack and then stopped, startled by the sound of tuneless humming emanating from within. Opening the door slightly wider, he took a better look. Inside was a woman- _naked-_ and very obviously enjoying herself.

Her eyes were shut tight, dark lashes stark against her pale skin, though said skin was very flushed from the sweltering heat of the sauna. Dark brown curls were piled high on her head, exposing a long and slim neck- Steve could feel his cock twitching at the very sight of her- and his gaze lowered.

The woman's arms were crossed behind her head as she reclined against the wall of the sauna- her arms were slender and the position emphasized just how curvaceous she really was. Steve's breath hitched when his gaze finally focused on her breasts- they were very big, and natural looking, and the nipples were a soft pink- he could already taste how sweet they were in his mouth.

The woman stretched, and then she absentmindedly began to massage her legs, rubbing soothing circles on her thighs and her stomach. Steve tried to look away, he really did- but then her exploring fingers slipped lower down her navel- she was bare down there, her pussy exposed and pink and it was getting very difficult for him to maintain his composure. As that thought ran through Steve's mind, the woman slipped two fingers down between her legs, sliding in and out of herself before circling her index finger on her clit. She gasped with pleasure, and Steve couldn't stop himself. He turned to leave, to relieve the pressure built in his navel, to pathetically jerk off in the men's locker room, when a slightly breathy voice called out after him.

"Hey, you're always welcome to join me!"

Steve's heart stopped.

"Yeah, I knew you were watching… that's why I got all hot and bothered. Wanna come in here and finish what you've started?"

Steve was unsure of what to do- he'd never met the girl and he'd never been that type of guy- but her smile was open and warm and her eyes were honest.

Fuck it.

With two strides he had reached her bench and was sitting next to her, kissing her hard and deep and she pulled away only after a minute.

"If we wanna do this, I need to introduce myself. I'm Darcy, Darcy Lewis."

Steve grunted, attempting to clear his head enough to formulate an answer. Darcy seemed amused as she gazed down at the tent in his towel. Gently, she began to stroke near and on his member through the towel.

"If you can tell me your name, I'll remove the towel…"

"Steve! I'm Steve, Rogers."

Darcy laughed, loud and free. "Who woulda thought that Captain America was a good old fashioned peeping tom?!"

"Aw, shut up."  
And she did, covering his mouth with his, and suddenly Steve was without a towel.

As all thoughts disappeared from his mind, a final one raced through Steve's head-

Maybe he should consider using the sauna more often.

**Just mindless mild smut.**

**Enjoy!**


End file.
